the family rockbell
by GATITA VALERIE
Summary: que pasaría si Edward elric y winry Rockbell tienen que luchar contra los lifprasir que trataran de acabar el mundo con una magia temible. Una historia llena de romance/comedia/aventura/fantasía
1. Chapter 1

EPISODIO 1: "Confesiones"

En uno de los hoteles de una ciudad, un chico, un chico de 21 años y de cabellera rubia y ojos dorados pensaba mientras estaba sentado en su cama.

El joven se levantó para ver como las personas caminaban por las calles sin preocupación aparente.

"El día parecía normal como cualquier otro día". Murmuraba el joven. Claro que estaba preocupado ya que tenía un presentimiento que algo grande venia, pero no podía saber lo que, para Edward Elric era duro pensar en ello, pero luego no volvió pensar en eso y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha.

Ed salió de la ducha, aun pensando en Winry Rockbell su amiga de la infancia, su casi hermana y en lo más profundo el amor de su vida.

"Hermano ¿en qué piensas?". Pregunto Alphonse, un joven no tan alto que su hermano,

"En nada Al". Menciono Ed mientras se dirigía a ponerse su traje.

"¿extrañas a Winry?". Pregunto Al.

Al instante Ed se detuvo ¿Por qué siempre Alphonse lograba acertar en todo? ¿A caso era tan fácil de leerle la mente? "Si, hermano". Contesto despacio Ed.

"Yo también hace mucho que no la vemos".

"Si Al, pero hay algo extraño en ella ya que cuando la llame ayer me dijo que cuando vengamos nos tenía algo que decir, algo muy importante"

"tú que crees que será_"_

_"_probable que…no…no creo que sea eso". En ese momento al momento de ponerse su saco marrón una pequeña caja negra cayó de bolcillo de Ed, entonces en un acto de reflejo Al pudo atraparlo y dijo:

"Hermano ¿acaso tú piensas?". Pregunto aquel joven con una cara de que iba a estallar de felicidad Ed sabía perfectamente que era difícil engañar a Al así que no tuvo más remedio que decir la verdad.

"b-b-bueno al hace tiempo siempre…eto… E-E-Estoy pensando…" decía Ed con una cara de sonrojado "en p-p-proponerle que s-s-se c-cof cof". Ed empezó a toser de una manera brusca tanto que parecía que se iba a ahogar pero Al con unas palmadas en la espalda haciendo que diga la última palabra: se case conmigo.

En eso Al le devolvió a ed la caja y de un aventón abrazo a su hermano como nunca antes. –Hermano que alegría, mi hermano se casa, mi hermano se casa Tenemos que ir a Rizenbul ya y tienes que pensar en tus palabras para winry-

_**En Rizenbul de noche**_

"espero que no la eches a perder". Menciono Al

"a que se debe eso Al". Pregunto Ed a su hermano.

"me refiero a que cada vez hablas con winry o bien toses como si fueras a ahogarte o sales corriendo". Ridiculizo Al.

"no digas eso estoy seguro de que saldrá bien nada puede impedirlo". Dijo por ultimo Ed cuando ya estaban a pocas horas de llegar a Rizenbul

Una vez que ellos bajaron del tren con la tanta alegría de ver a su amiga de la infancia en especial Ed, todo parecía como si no hubiera nadie la mayoría de las tierras estaban secas. Los hermanos elric supieron que algo malo pasaba, tanto que rápidamente el mayor de los elric salió disparado como bala. En ese momento Alphonse salió también disparado para perseguir a su hermano que se dirigía a la casa de los Rockbell.

Una vez que abrieron la puerta hallaron a su amiga tirada en el suelo con un solo guante puesto en la mano derecha. Edward, que en ese mismo instante proyecto la misma imagen de su madre cuando cayó inconsciente en el día que murió, se acercó a ella rápidamente y la sostuvo en sus brazos y le decía:

"winry…WINRY…por favor despierta…despierta…abre los ojos…por favor". Ed parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar en ese instante Al entro a la puerta y al hallar aquella imagen también se acercó para ver cómo se hallaba, fue muy doloroso al principio pero luego la chica empezó a murmurar:

"_Edward…" _ al escuchar esto él alzo la cabeza de winry para observar su rostro, milagrosamente ella se levantó y dijo:

"Ed…Al…au siento como si una roca de metal me hubiera golpeado la cabeza" en eso los dos hermanos la abrazaron como nunca

"winry que fue lo que te paso, porque el pueblo quedo como ciscos, que es de la abuela" al escuchar eso winry al fin pudo recordar lo que paso y a la vez derramo lágrimas "tiene que ver con lo que les tengo que contar".

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos winry empezó: "verán la vez pasada como hace 5 días mientras compraba las cosas de las casa había un chico no más de 60 años que no paraba de seguirme parecía como si algo quería, cuando accidentalmente llegue a un rincón sin salida me topé con el de nuevo y lo que dijo fue: _aoren fil osu rurin yuru kan beocs hagal fil trasferencia"_ una vez que dijo eso mi mano derecha empezó a arder y luego se dibujó unas runas que parecen ser escritas en un romano antiguo". winry se sacó el guante y les mostro las marcas. "Después de unos días después de aquel suceso sentí que mi cabeza empezaba a tener jaquecas y dolores, empecé a hacer cosas que nadie había hecho y asi fueron pasando los días, nunca se lo dije a la abuela, así que tenía que decirlo pero lo que paso después…". En eso winry le empezaron a salirle lágrimas. "Después unos sujetos entraron a la casa me tomaron de las manos y me dijeron que les diga dónde está el mørke dragon yo no entendían lo que decían pero luego con una varita usaron algún hechizo conmigo pero parecía que no pasaba nada y dijeron que como no les dije dónde estaba el mørke dragon matara todo lo que existe y antes de irse sacaron…". Winry se paró los miro con los ojos llorosos que tenía y por ultimo les dijo. Sacaron una daga y la introdujeron en el corazón de la abuela, sus restos están afuera…lo siento…lo siento". Cuando los hermanos elric estaban a punto de abrir la boca ella dijo:

"sé que en estos momentos me creen una demente y una mentirosa y si se quieren ir yo lo entiendo" en ese mismo instante ella salió por la puerta y se fue.

"WINRY…Espera". Dijo Ed cuando ella ya se había ido un poco confundido y también exasperado.

"ve con ella hermano yo le creo pero ella necesitara tu confianza ve". Dijo Alphonse con un tono un poco serio. Entonces Edward salió a buscar de ella.

En su búsqueda no tardo ya que él sabía a donde iba ya que cuando eran niños cuando winry se enfurecía o se ponía a llorar siempre iba al lago estrige. Cuando Ed llego al muelle milagrosamente esa zona, no estaba dañada aun había agua en aquel lugar, pudo divisar un pequeño bote que aún no ha zarpado con unas sábanas que parecía que había alguien bajo ellas, se metió al bote y de un tirón jalo las sabanas y allí estaba winry:

"winry vamos, sal de bote". Dijo con delicadeza mientras trababa de calmar un poco las cosas.

"Ed…Si tratas de regañarme o insultarme pierdes tu tiempo". Dijo ella con un poco de enojo

"no…no yo solo trato de que las cosas terminen bien y…y".

"MIENTES…PIENSAS QUE ESTOY LOCA Y QUE INVENTE TODO Y SI VIENES A DECIRME QUE CAMBIARAS DE MECANICO PUES BIEN POR TI YA QUE SIEMPRE VIENES SIN AVISAR PARA SOLO VER TU AUTOMEIL PEQUEÑA PULGA". Grito ella estaba solo estresada por lo que paso y claro cualquiera que le cuente este tipo de cosas es o bien es para morirse de risa o considerarla que estaba loca.

"A QUIEN LLAMAS PEQUEÑO RENACUAJO DE MIE******…TONTA". Le regaño Ed.

"A QUIEN ESTAS LLAMANDO TONTA, IDIOTA". Grito winry

"TE EQUIVOCAS YA QUE YO NO VENGO HA DECIRTE TODO ESO NI DE CAMBIARTE NI DE INSULTARTE YA QUE ESO SERIA IMPERDONABLE DE MI PARTE".

"EN TU CARA VEO REFLEJAR DE QUE ME TRATAS DE REGAÑARME E INSULTARME"

"ESTAS EN UN GRAVE ERROR YA QUE AL CONTARIO TU ME DISTE UNA PIERNA Y UN BRAZO PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE PERO MIRA AHORA AL REGRESO A LA NORMALIDAD Y YO TENGO MI BRAZO Y LA RAZON POR LA QUE VINE NO ES POR EL AUTOMEIL SINO PARA VERTE DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE SOLO QUERIA DECITE DE TE CREO AUN ASI SEA VERDAD O MENTIRA".

"Y COMO PODRE SABER SI ES REAL LO QUE DICE"

"ES PORQUE TU GUSTAS MUCHO". Dijo Ed con mucha confianza dejando a winry con los ojos como plato.

"CUANDO VEO TU CARA MI CORAZON LATE DEMACIADO RAPIDO YA QUE TE AMO DESDE QUE SOMOS PEQUEÑOS SIEMPRE ME PONIA CELOSO CADA VEZ QUE TE VEIA CON OTROS CHICOS A TU ALREDEDOR Y ME DUELE CUANDO TE VEO LLORAR Y TRISTE Y SIENTO TODO ESTO POR TU ERES LA MUJER A LA QUE AMO MUCHO".

Hizo una pausa se sonrojo un poco e inclino la cabeza Ed se dio cuenta que se acaba de confesar y eso que fue gritando lo cual eso lo puso avergonzado. Hubo un momento de silencio pero luego pero winry con su mano sujeto con delicadeza su mentón para directo a sus ojos y le dijo:

"si tratas de mentir te juro que te mato". Dijo ella para saber si esta vez decía la verdad.

"te juro que no miento". Entonces se abalanzo a ella y le dio abrazo, por un momento winry se asustó ya que aquel movimiento hizo que el bote se moviera bruscamente, por suerte no cayeron al agua pero ella estaba sonrojara más que un tomate no sabía que hacer ahora pero ella en el fondo de su corazón sabía que estaba enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo y que siempre había soñado con él y como seria su declaración de amor pero en estos momentos estaba abrazando al chico de sus sueños ero aquel abrazo que simbolizaba su amor hacia ella le dio entender que lo que dijo no fue mentira lo cual la alegro mucho tanto que correspondió, el abrazo que duro mucho hasta que ella dijo:

"enserio…enserio lo dices de verdad Ed enserio me amas". Dijo ella con un tono sensible.

"si…te amo, te amo como nadie más en este mundo". Dijo un poco alejándose de ella para verle el rostro más de cerca lo que paso después fue que él la miro con dulzura lo cual hizo que los dos de poco apoco se acercaran más y a la vez cerrar los ojos hasta que por fin se fusionaran en un beso con la luna brillando en su máximo esplendor luego ella se echó en el bote ya que Ed estaba provocando un peso encima de ella pero en ningún momento rompieron el beso ya que cada vez más Ed daba besos con pación y diciéndole: "te amo, te amo, te amo" luego Ed con su mano rodeo la cintura de winry haciendo que ella jadeara y a la vez poner sus manos en su espalda para que el beso sea más apasionado. Pero no se dieron cuenta de que algo empezó a brillar pero luego dejo de brillar, cuando winry abrió los ojos vio a un lado de Ed observo e rostro de Al como medio ido luego:

"AL". Dijeron los dos en un unísono haciendo que se levanten.

"Lamento haber arruinado el momento así que adiós…". En eso estaba apunto a echarse a correr pero Ed fue más rápido volteo y con una cara de sonrojado salió del bote y empezó a seguir a Al para golpéalo cual se echó encima de Al aplicándole una llave de lucha y en eso dijo Ed con una aura negra en su alrededor con una mirada de ira:

"no…no te vas a ningún lado hermanito cómo pudiste osar a molestar mi momento de asolas CON MI ENAMORADA". Grito por ultimo Ed

"Perdón ni-san pero tardaron tanto y no pensaba que los encontraría así". Dijo Al llorando, en estilo anime, por el dolor T-T.

En eso winry regreso a la realidad y lo primero que hizo fue sacar una vara, no lo suficiente larga, de su manga que apuntaba a los dos y luego dijo:

"_paraliticus" _después Ed y Al no se ponían moverse lo único que y podían mover eran los ojos winry se acercó a Ed para apartarlo y dejarlo a un lado dejando a su vista solo a un Al tendido en el suelo como perro muerto en eso ella regreso al bote y se inclinó para sacar algo, no tardo mucho en encontrarlo, luego regreso junto a Al y para sus ojos lo que había sacado del bote era un látigo tanto era el temor de Alphonse que luchaba para moverse pero no podía solo podía mover los ojos como un histérico y sin más preámbulo empezó a azotarlo como nunca antes hubiera preferido la llave pero la llave la usaba solo en una persona especial; pobre de Al tendrá que dormir con marcas en todo su cuerpecito toda la noche.

_Espero que les haya gustado pero como dicen todos tenemos derechos de contar lo que pensamos ya que nos hace libre saludos para todos los otakus fanáticos del anime (=3) CONTINUARA..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**EPISODE 2 "LAS RUNAS"**_

A la mañana siguiente Al se despertó un poco dolido con marcas en su cara y brazos por los latigazos de winry de la noche anterior, salió de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar desayuno pero pegado a la mesa hayo una nota que decía:

"_Salí con winry a comprar unas cosas para la semana en un lugar donde todavía no ha sido afectada vengo más tarde" _

"_P.D. todavía queda pay en el horno"_

"asi que saliendo con ella mhm".dijo al con una cara de maldad

_**Una vez en tal lugar**_

Edward y Winry que ya estaban a punto de finalizar las compras decidieron tomar un descanso sentándose sobre una banca y mirándose uno al otro hasta que Edward saco el tema sobre la noche anterior en como azotaba a Alphonse provocan que se rieran a la vez que veía de pie a cabeza la ropa que usaba, un top de jeans, con un polo largo de color morado pálido, con una chaqueta blanca que en serio lo lucia muy bien y a la vez también le miro la mano derecha donde estaba aquel guante donde escondía las runas, entonces cogió la mano de winry y le dijo:

"winry, eres la chica más hermosa que haya conoció sin importar lo que paso o por lo que pase". Dijo Ed con mucha dulzura

"vaya Ed vas a hacer que me sonroje". Dijo winry sintiéndose alagada por el cumplido que le hizo Ed.

"me encanta ver tu cara sonrojada pero hay algo en especial que siempre quise preguntarte". Hizo una pausa.

"y ¿Qué es Ed?". Dijo winry un poco dudosa.

"es…si tu…te". Estaba a punto de decirlo pero hubo una explosión cerca del mercado Ed y winry dejaron de verse y vieron aquel humo gigante donde prácticamente era también la salida y la entrada del lugar entonces decidieron acercarse al lugar de los hechos, una vez ya allí pero no pudieron ver nada ya que frente a ellos había una especie de neblina que no duraría mucho. Una vez dispersaba de a pocos se podía distinguir dos alas y gran rugido, una vez que se dispersó la niebla por completo en su frente pudieron observar una sub especie de sombra con forma de dragón con grande cuernos por todo su cuerpo incluso en su cola y con unos tres ojos amarillos, en eso winry recordó que Ed ya no podía hacer alquimia y tenía que protegerse de todos modos, milagrosamente pudo ver en el suelo una espada algo vieja y le dijo a Ed:

"que tal eres en las espadas". Se inclinó para recoger el objeto.

"Un tanto bien que digamos". Dijo Ed ya tomando una postura de combate en ese instante winry le lanzo la espada por suerte la recibió en la mano derecha sin cortarse:

"si pudiera hacer alquimia esto luciría mejor". Dijo con ojitos lloros tipo anime, winry estaba a punto de sacar su varita escondida en su manga pero el dragón se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba así que con su cola destruyo una choza provocando una explosión de humo. Todo se nublo de nuevo, winry pudo sacar su varita pero no veía nada la suerte era que estaba junto a Ed; en eso el escenario pudo verse otra vez pero el dragón no está en su delante pero Ed sintió una presencia muy cerca en eso se puso al frente de winry y justo en ese mismo momento la pared exploto.

Winry había cerrado los ojos para que no le entrara tierra a los ojos pero cuando los abrió vio que Ed con el filo de espada, que tal vez no era capaz de cortar un rábano, sostenía la cola del dragón que a la vez este lo enterraba más en el suelo en eso winry con su varita apunto a dragón y justo estaba a punto de pronunciar el encantamiento "explosión" pero Ed dijo:

"NOO…No digas ese encantamiento…si lo haces nos…mataras a todos". Ed sabia la mayoría de los encantamientos que winry le había hablado en el camino así que lo único que lo ayudaría sería un milagro.

"PERO…si no lo hago…que será de ti". Dijo winry con la varita en su mano a un apuntando al dragón para que no haga más daño al pequeño pueblo y a Ed en especial.

"te prometo que no me pasara nada porque yo…NO DEJARE QUE TE HAGAN DAÑO". Ed pronuncio esas palabras con toda el alma tanto que su mano izquierda empezó a brillar y la espada a pesar de que lucía mal, cambio por completo a una espada como nueva y más ligera tanto que tal a parecer corto la cola del dragón pero esta vez parecía distinto ya que aún estaba su cola pero parecía lava entonces winry lo entendió se acercó al oído de Ed y le susurro:

"Ed ya se lo que hay que hacer primero debes dejar algunas partes de su cuerpo como está la cola una vez que ya hallas echo eso entonces llevármelo conmigo al puente y por ultimo…yo me encargare de él".

"acaso perdiste la razón". Aquel chico la miraba con una cara de por supuesto que no pero en ese entonces winry agarro el mentón y lo beso pero duro solo unos momentos y luego le dijo:

"yo también te prometo que estaré bien". Se separó de él y se marchó en eso Ed volvió su mirada hacia el dragón y le dijo:

"veamos estúpido reptil que es lo que tienes". Entonces el dragón intento atacar a Ed con las garras pero Ed por un acto de reflejos esquivo el ataque y luego con la espada hizo un corte en el brazo dejándolo igual a la cola con una marca de lava haciéndole que el dragón soltara un gruñido y se parara en dos patas dándole ventaja a Ed para que él pueda dar el corte critico en el pecho dejándolo todo al descubierto ya que ya no era negro sino parecía de lava.

"Con eso debe ser suficiente". Entonces empezó a correr por su viva hacia el puente como lo dijo winry cada jadeo y cada esquivada que daba Ed de los ataques del dragón que era que votara rayos de su boca. Una vez de correr tanto pudo divisar la imagen de winry entonces el empezó a correr más de la cuenta hasta que por fin llego entonces ella dijo:

"no pensaba que llegarías rápido pero buen trabajo Ed ahora aléjate un poco". Ed hizo caso a la advertencia de ella y luego ella alzo su varita el piso se ilumino y pronuncio el conjuro:

"_Aoren suhn fil yarnsaksa osu suhn (Ed estaba asombrado de lo que veía) uryn rurin lagon deoru yuru sugia (la varita de winry empezó a salirle destellos al igual que la mano derecha que tal al parecer se sacó el guante) kan ossia jer ihs undil (el dragon dio un salto en el aire para aterrizar en ellos) hagal beocs fil (el dragón estaba demasiado cerca de ellos) EXPLOCION"_. De la varita salió como una especie de bola luz que se dirigía al pecho del dragón y luego entonces hubo una explosión.

El dragón se convirtió en piedra y de poco a poco se empezó a destrozar de a pedacitos, en eso winry empezó a caerse de espaldas pero Ed por un acto de reflejos la pudo atrapar tal parece que estaba cansada.

"lo hicimos". Dijo Ed con mucha dulzura con ella en sus brazos tal parecía que le iba a dar otro beso pero en eso se escuchó en sus mente.

"_Tal vez hayas matado a mi familiar pero la próxima vez tú y tu familiar (_en eso winry se despertó de golpe al escuchar tú y tu familiar) morirán,_ pronto cuando intente revivir el mørke dragon todo los gandalfr y lo humanos desaparecerán, y solo quedaran los lifprasir" _en eso winry no dejaba de decir "no, no, no, esto pinta mal" entonces Ed, que también tenía pinta de no entender nada también pero entonces winry se acercó a él y le dijo:

"mi familiar, mi familiar el único que lucho conmigo con esa cosa es…". Está a punto de terminar la frase winry que ya tenía una cara de asustada per luego se escuchó:

"eres tu compañero". Los dos al mismo tiempo buscaban la voz de dónde provenía la voz.

"por aquí estoy" entonces los dos al mismo tiempo miraron la espada y luego:

"como están tortolos" al escuchar eso Ed soltó la espada haciendo que se caiga y volviera a su forma original "auch…eso me dolió…bueno eso no es lo importante déjenme presentarme mi nombre es derf solia ser uno de los guerreros gandalfr que protegía a la princesa tifanya.

"¿gandalfr?". Dijeron los dos en un unísono.

"los gandalf era un grupo de jóvenes magos que mantenían la paz durante mucho tiempo pero dentro de ellos había uno que lo le agradaba la idea de solo mantener la paz sino era el que nos volviéramos fuertes día a día ese sueño fue consumiendo su cordura hasta que fue expulsado del ejército y que juro que el solo iniciar su reino y que revivirá el mørke dragon tramos de detenerlo pero el muy cobarde con sus seguidores utilizaron el encantamiento "reencarnación" su nombre era Julio Chesare actualmente nadie sabe cuál es su verdadera identidad de reencarnación lo importante es tu Edward Elric ahora tu eres un gandalf o mejor dicho en pocos términos eres como un pequeño perro de la señorita" entonces Ed al escuchar la última parte agarro una roca cercana y la lanzo encima de la espada.

"PORQUE COJONES ME HAS LANZADO ESA ROCA".

"A QUIÉN LE DICES MICROBIO QUE PARA VERLO NECESITAS UNA LUPA".

"YO NO DIJE TODO ESTO"

"YA BASTA…lo importante ahora es ir nos de este lugar ya no es seguro para nadie así que vámonos". En eso winry se paró pero un agudo dolor en la pierna la hizo que se caiga luego hizo un corte a sus jean con una daga que tenía cerca saco el pedazo y pudo observar una herida de una rajadura ¿Cómo se la hizo? ¿Por qué no sangraba? Intento pararse de nuevo pero el dolor no la dejo así que empezaba a caer por suerte Edward la atrapo y dijo

"no puedes caminar así que entonces". Edward con unos los brazos agarro de la pantorria y la otra en la espalda como cargando a una princesa en eso empezó a caminar y luego:

"OYE ME VAS A DEJAR AQUÍ ABAJO". Decía la espada un tanto tambaleado pero ni Ed la escucho hasta que winry:

"oye Ed mejor llevémoslo con nosotros él sabe mucho creo que le debemos por la ayuda y la información". Decía un poco sensible

"claro que no…no permitiré que te involucres más en esto". Decía Ed mientras seguía caminando.

"Por favor Ed y dejar que todos mueran…por favor". En ese momento Ed se detuvo para poder hablarle mejor a winry pero cuando la miro se topó con una carita inocente de winry con esos ojitos con un brillo que decían por favor tanto fue ese poder que Ed regreso por la espada y se fueron juntos hasta su casa. Una vez allí de inmediato Ed mando a Al de empacar las cosas mientras dejaba a winry sobre el sofá ya que en el camino se quedó dormida.

Cuando dejo a winry sobre el sofá el aparto uno de los mechones del cabello de winry para poder ver mejor su rostro dormido justo en ese momento Ed observo sus labios de aquella chicas y quedo tan embelesado de tanta belleza que empezó a acercarse más y más justo cuando estaba a punto de rozarse apareció Al frente a ellos haciendo que Ed se sonrojara, cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo la espada de nuevo empezó a hablar.

"ohhh…así que tú eres el hermano menor de aquel jovencito"

"si soy Alphonse Elric". Decía Al un poco aliviado

"valla te pareces a un amigo que solía tener hace 1500 años atrás hacíamos de todo bromas a la directora, en los entrenamientos el solía elegir con que empesar, peleábamos de todo éramos como hermanos"

"entonces eres como mi hermano si era igual a tu amigo". Decía Al usando su lógica.

"NI DE BROMA NO SE PARECE EN NADA CONMIGO".

"de no ser por winry no estarías aquí". Decía Ed con una vena en su frente que parecía que iba a explotar.

"hablando de esa chiquilla debes protegerla ya que tú eres ahora su familiar"

"no se nada sobre los familiares además no creo tener una marca o nada relacionado con eso". Decía Ed para probarle a derf que él tenía razón.

"así y que explica la runas que tienes en tu mano izquierdas"

"Cuales runas". En ese instante el alzo su brazo y contemplo las runas bocabierto.

"Esa es la prueba de que eres el familiar de la jovencita un verdadero familiar gandalfr puede activarme con el deseo de proteger a las personas más importantes de su vida" en ese instante winry despertó.

"ya despertaste ¿cómo estás?". Decía Ed una vez calmado de ver a despertar, a la vez que Al y derf los miraba con caritas de picardía

"Estoy bien, pero tuviste que cárgame hasta aquí". Decía ella como avergonzada.

"no tienes que preocuparte ahora estamos aquí salvo y sanos y lo más importante como está tu herida". Decía Ed con toda tranquilidad y mirándola con eso ojo color miel.

"e-estoy bien gracias por preocuparte por mí". Dijo la rubia con un leve sonrojo a la vez que se miraron por un largo tiempo

"Hablando de eso deben salir de aquí pronto". Decía derf como interrumpiendo la escena romántica "se supone que desde el último ataque fue en el puente entonces ellos ya saben dónde están exactamente" en eso todo se quedó vacío e intervino Al para romper el hielo.

"pero no se supone que como hoy es domingo nadie puede tomar trenes".

"si eso lo sé por eso tendremos que abrir un portal". Esbozo derf

"! ¿Un portal? ¡". Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

"si…así es jovencita acaso no sabe un hechizo de trasferencia"

"supongo pero con un solo gandalfr solo se puede ir a partes de este pueblo cercanos". Decía winry.

"no te preocupes tenemos justamente aquí un gandalf que te puede ayudar".

"acaso piensas en matarte o algo por el estilo para poder irnos de este lugar". Decía Ed medio sarcástico.

"POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ME REFIERO DE TI ESTUPIDO PIOJO"

"A QUIEN LLAMAS PULGA SUPER CANIJA QUIEN PARA VERLA MEJOR SE NESECITA LA AYUDA DE UNA LUPA de todas maneras como estas seguro de que alguien como yo pueda hacer esto no puedo hacer magia o lo que sea"

"confía de mi compañero ya verás que todo saldrá bien ahora te enseñare como lo harás…".


End file.
